2015 FIFA Women's World Cup
2015 FIFA Women's World Cup is expected to take place in Canada from June 6, 2015 to July 5, 2015. This is expected to be held in the Americas in both events (the 2014 FIFA World Cup in and the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in ). This is taking place after the 2014 FIFA Women's Under-20 World Cup, which is also held in Canada. Toronto is not bidding for the Women's World Cup due to conflicts with the 2015 Pan American Games. For the 2015 IndyCar season, the Honda Indy Toronto should be moved from July to June because of the 2015 Pan American Games. The race dates would have to be into Texas Motor Speedway's current slot. The opening ceremony would be on the date. However it will be the first time since the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup that the Toronto Pro Supershow doesn't happen on the Detroit doubleheader. The Texas Motor Speedway will be on June 6, the day after the opening ceremony. The 2015 tournament will be airing on season 6 of Ben and Toad's Contest from weeks 17 to week 21. The draw on December 6, 2014 will be season 5 week 12. The qualifications end before week 11. Had Zimbabwe been chosen to host both Brazil 2014 Under-20 Women's World Cup and the 2015 FIFA World Cup, this should have been the second World Cup to be held in Africa, after the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. This will be served as a UEFA qualification for women's football at the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. One of the best teams from Europe that will possibly qualify for the World Cup include Sweden, Germany, England (Great Britain), Norway and France. The next Women's World Cup will be in 2019, the same year as the FIBA World Championship. It will be the first time since 1967 that the FIBA Championships doesn't overlap with the FIFA World Cup. The Asian Games are also taking place in 2019, meaning the first time since 1951 that it doesn't happen with the FIFA World Cup. Ben and Toad's Contest results Unlike the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia and the 2022 FIFA World Cup in a different country, the contestants from countries that qualified will play in the top division; while the others from failing countries will play in the lower divisions; Division I, Division II, and Division III. Contestants that have not been on the show in any season will participate with Thiago Neves in the top division if Brazil wins the 2014 South American Women's Football Championship; Brazil will qualify for the 2015 World Cup (they automatically qualify as hosts for the 2016 Summer Olympics). The draw between all contestants from all seasons (expect the all-star season 5) will be announced in February 2015. Due to Joan Rivers' death, they moved all BATC events the days after the NASCAR races at Richmond despite Michael Waltrip taking part in DWTS Season 19. Official Results Failed Countries Only the countries that have the best chances of failing are on this list. For Europe, teams are third, fourth, fifth or sixth are failing. Martinique is not a FIFA Member, so they will not qualify. ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * *Northern Ireland *Faroe Islands ;CONCACAF *Martinique * ;CONMEBOL * * * * Countries participating in Brazil; where we see the best teams play in the tournament!]] There are 24 qualified countries participating, including host nation Canada, which was a country that almost qualified for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. Switzerland and Thailand make their debut in Women's World Cup. Switzerland was considered the first European team to qualify for the World Cup on June 15 (during the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil) after Denmark's match with Iceland ended in a draw. For the fifth Asian spot, Thailand defeated Vietnam in a qualification playoff. Because North Koreans have performed drugs at the 2011 World Cup in Germany, they are banned from Canada in 2015. Also the first time since 1995, North Korea will not participate in the Women's World Cup. All groups will have at least one AFC member expect 1 due to the five slots. Because of the eight slots for Europe, there will be two groups with two European teams while the other four only have one. Korea Republic is back for the first time since 2003. The qualification games on June 14, 15, 18, 19, 20, and 22 are during the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The UEFA qualification for the seven will end on September 17, 2014, before season 5 of BATC airs. With not competing, PR is back for a Women's World Cup for the first time since 2007, after failing to qualify for the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup in . At the Milwaukee Mile, this was the first time since 2011 that Hunter-Reay did not win the race. The Caribbean Cup and UEFA games between Milwaukee and Sonoma are after the race won by Will Power. For the first time ever in a FIFA Women's World Cup, a Southeast Asian nation is represented. qualified by winning a playoff against hosts . Japan did not automatically qualify as the defending champs. *2014 AFC Women's Asian Cup - Asia: 5, including Australia (up from 3) *2014 African Women's Football Championship - Africa: 3 (up from 2) *Europe: 8 (up from 4.5, second placed team that wins playoff qualifies) *2014 CONCACAF Women's Gold Cup - North America, Central America and the Caribbean: 3.5 (up from 2.5) *2014 Copa América Feminina - South America: 2.5 (up from 2) *2014 OFC Women's Nations Cup - Oceania: 1 (same as 2011) *Host Nation: 1 (same as 2011) The winner of the playoff between CONCACAF and CONMEBOL will qualify for the World Cup. Category:FIFA World Cup Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:2015 in sports Category:Canada Category:North America Category:South America Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Oceania